Too Late
by sonic128128
Summary: Sonic and Amy had a major fight 4 years ago, leading Amy to destroy any feelings of love towards her hero. They became great friends again, but what happens if Sonic lied to her? Now Sonic is in a wind tunnel. Can he fix it? And who is this "Dexter"?
1. Goin' to the Chapel

Too Late: SonAmy

Chapter One

A blue hedgehog, wearing nothing but gloves and red and white shoes ran as fast as he could from the pink girl in a red dress and matching boots chased him. "SONIC! WAIT UP!" the girl shouted after him. Deciding he had no choice, the boy gave in, waiting for his friend to finish groping him.

"Amy," he said, thinly veiling disgust in his voice, "get off of me!" The girl pulled away from him, giving a puzzled look.

"Sonic, is everything ok?" Amy said, turning him around and forcing him to face her. Sonic looked upon her with a mixture of pity, anger, frustration, and annoyance. She took notice of this, and became deeply distressed. "Please tell me," she said, becoming slightly less in control of herself by the second.

"Amy, you need to give this up. There's a reason why, I put up with this: so you don't feel bad. But now, I'm starting to regret I ever let you do that in the first place. Listen to me, please. You need to understand that we are never going to have any chance of ending up together, whether you want to or not." Sonic felt his heart rate slightly increase as he said it, a sign he was nervous. _But it has to be done, _he thought.

Amy laughed a little, but was quickly diminished by the look on his face. "Sonic, I think I know that I'm your g--" but Sonic's patience had reached its end.

"GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL AMY! I AM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND AND THERE IS MORE CHANCE OF HELL FREEZING OVER AND EGGMAN TAKING OVER STATION SQAURE SIMULTANIOUSLY THAT US EVER BEING TOGETHER! SO IF YOU DON'T MIND, STOP CHASING ME!" he bellowed loud enough for the entire street to hear him. Every creature looked at him, which made him angrier. "MIND YOUR OWN BUISSNESS!" Everyone darted away to leave him an Amy alone.

Amy couldn't take it. Tears welled in her eyes and fell, slowly at first, as she still held on to the last strings of hope that said it was a cruel joke. But realization kicked in, and the tears were fast and thick, the sobs became louder. Sonic, who had killed his voice, walked up to her, trying to get her to look at him. "Listen, Amy, its not like we can't just be friends. You know I'll always be your friend, but I know, and you should too, that the chances of us being a good couple are extremely unlikely. You're too young for me." Amy continued to sob on the sidewalk as Sonic held her as though she were his bride (a thought she had had constantly) and ran her home.

Sonic set her on the couch of her apartment once they had reached it. Her tears had become much less, sound-wise, but the feeling remained the broken dreams of a young girl. Sonic saw her eyes were puffy and red, and felt his chest had become part of the ocean. "Don't forget about what I said when we could remain friends." He turned to leave, but Amy darted over and wrapped her arms around his middle, preventing him from leaving.

"Don't do this to me, Sonic. I love you," she sobbed, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Amy, you're too young to understand true love."

"I can change, Sonic. Please just give me another chance."

"I'm sorry," he said, pulling her off of him, feeling himself starting to lose control of his emotions as well. The site of the poor girl was too much for him bare. "It's better this way… You'll understand in time, Ames." The sobs reached their high volume as Amy went back onto the couch, and tears hit the ground…

Sonic's tears. He lost restraint, allowed a few tears to pass, then walked away from Amy, out the door, and ran to his own house.

*********************

Four years passed since Amy and Sonic had their argument, a topic which everyone learned not to mention around either of the two, as Amy would become hostile and Sonic would leave for his own home, not leaving for anywhere from a day to a week at a time. The two did eventually reconnect and have just as well, if not a stronger, relationship. They had actually learned to forgive and forget about 3 months later, but each was careful not to mention it around the other.

Sonic ran as fast as he could to the altar, looking at his watch and answering his phone simultaneously. "Hello?" he said into the microphone.

"Sonic, where are you?! It's almost time!" Tails shouted at him. Sonic felt his left eye twitch in annoyance.

"I'm on my way, Tails." Sonic's speaker filled with static as Tails sighed. "I'll be there in a minute." And, without waiting for a reply, he closed his phone, hanging up on his friend. Sonic reached the altar and saw Amy, wearing a pale pink dress, much like the one she normally wore, the only difference being the dress did not have a white stripe at the bottom and it went down to her ankles. She was trying to walk in a straight line in her high heels.

Sonic smiled at Amy, waving to her. "Well, Mr. Groom-to-be, you look handsome," she said smiling. Sonic laughed at her.

"Having a little trouble walking?" Amy grimaced at him.

"I hate heels... Who the hell wants to walk around on stilts?! I miss my boots." Amy stumbled a little, nearly falling on the ground. Sonic caught her and helped her up. "Thanks..." she mumbled. "Sonic, are you su-"

"For the love of god, please tell me you are not getting feelings for me again, Amy, you know my stand about our relationship." Amy blushed.

"Sonic, as a friend, I don't think that you and Sally are a good couple. I just hope that you're making the right decision." Amy wrapped her arms around him, making Sonic confused, but he returned it all the same. Tails, unfortunately, walked in at that point.

"Oh, son of a bitch... You're going to start sleeping around on your WEDDING DAY?!" he said pulling him away from Amy. Sonic waved back at Amy as he was pulled away.

Amy's face flushed. "I was just congratulating him, Tails. I wasn't trying to get him in bed... Anyway, Sonic, think about what I said before you say 'I do', Sonic. Don't chase something that isn't meant to be yours." Amy went to sit in the pew next to Cream as Sonic reached the altar.

"Do you have the ring, Sonic?" Tails said. Sonic felt into his pocket trying to find it. Tails groaned. "GET IT!" Sonic raced back home and found the ring next to a picture of Sally by the front door. Sonic looked at a picture of Sally and smiled, trying to imagine how life would change for him...

But no image came to mind... As hard as he tried he could no longer imagine having a future with Sally. "Dammit, Amy... what the fuck did you do to me?" Sonic muttered to himself. He ran as fast as he could back to the altar holding the ring in his hand. Sally, standing at the altar already, was giving Sonic an impatient look.

"You took your sweet time, Mr. I'm-the-World's-Fastest-Living-Thing. Seeing your girlfriend?" she whispered while the priest spoke to the crowd behind them.

"Sally, if I was sleeping around, it would take longer than 30 seconds to..." Sonic stopped, noticing that everyone, including the priest, was staring at them. "Continue, if you please...." Sonic said, annoyed.

"Do you, Princess Sally, take Sonic the Hedgehog to be your lawful wedded husband?" he said, returning to protocol.

"I do."

"And do you, Sonic, take Princess Sally Acorn, to be your lawful wedded wife?" Sonic looked into her eyes, trying to again imagine their future, but again, all that came was a white slate.

"I.... I can't...." Sonic said. Sally looked close to tears and furious. "I'm sorry, Sally, but there is no way that we could ever be together. Everyone," he said, turning to the people that were invited, "I'm sorry that we wasted your time getting prepared. Enjoy the cake." Sonic turned and ran for home.


	2. Aftermath

**Everyone, I am SO sorry it took me so long to update. I've been grounded due to grades and everything just kinda snowballed. So now I can proudly present with what I have from my notebook containing Too Late. So please enjoy chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2:**

Sonic's phone rang off the hook for almost three days, everyone trying to get ahold of him, either trying to wring his neck (which was mainly Sally) or to try to have a humane conversation with him. Sonic, sick of the noise, had his home phone turned off, leaving him with his emergancy cell phone (that only three people knew the number to) and his email. After a week, Amy decided to go see him in person, trying to get a idea of his thoughts. She knocked on his door around 1 o' clock in the afternoon, which Sonic opened about 2 seconds later. He smiled at her and gave her a quick hug. He was in the middle of getting dress apparently as he had a shirt hanging loosely around his neck. He pulled it over himself before he turned to the fridge and offered Amy a glass of water that she happily accepted. "So, what brings you here, Ames?" he asked, pouring himself some water.

"I wanted to talk to you about last week. I'm guessing you took my advice about thinking before acting," she said quietly. Sonic nodded and sat down across from her.

"I just..." he started, taking a quick sip."I just couldn't really see myself having a blissful future with her after we talked, no matter how hard I tried. I mean, when we did talk about being together for eternity, it was more like a fantasy than a reality more than anything. But when it finally did become real, I just couldn't face her and cracked." Sonic buried his face his hands. "She's mad at me isn't she...?" he somewhat muffled voice asked.

"Mad is an understatement. She's livid. Sally got a restraining order against you. You're no longer allowed within the premises of Knothole city." Amy's voice was surprising filled to the brim with anger. Sonic stared, surprised. "What?" she asked innocently. "I just think she's blown all of this out of proportion. Oh, _and_ she revoked your Freedom Fighter status and..."

"Wait, back up a millisecond. What do you mean 'revoked'?" he asked, incredulous.

Amy nodded grimly. "As of last week, you are no longer a part of the Freedom Fighters, nor is Tails, Knuckles, or myself. As I was saying, it was just a stupid wedding! It's not as though you two had big plans anyway I'm sure." Sonic gave her the first geniune smile in a week.

"Do you want to stay over for lunch?" Sonic asked, walking over to the fridge and looking inside.

"No, it's alright. I'm meeting someone for lunch in about 30 minutes. I'll see you later, ok?" she said, giving him a quick hug. "Don't worry about it. Everything will be alright." They broke apart and bade each other good-bye, leaving Sonic alone in his apartment again. He realized he had felt a strange twinge of annoyance when he saw her leave. But, he supposed it was the lack of company that he hated more than anything else. Sonic looked at his cell phone, immidiately deciding against calling Sally, knowing only some of the things she would be screaming at him. So, he instead went to a local cafe' after a quick run around the county.

He looked at the other customers and saw Tails and Cream sitting in a secluded corner. Tails waved at him, moved onto the same side as Cream, and Sonic sat across from them. "We were just talking about you, Sonic. Do you mind if we asked you about what happened at the wedding?" he said, sipping his latte'. Sonic told him all of his reasons for why he chose that course of action.

"...So, I left when I couldn't imagine being happy with her. By the way," he said turning his attention mainly to Tails, "what are they going to do now that they don't have your technology anymore?"

"Well, they still have Rotor so I doubt they'll have to much on their plate without us. This is so stupid. We won't be able to help them out if they get kidnapped. I know this sounds awful, but I honestly hope they get kidnapped and realized how bad that decision was."

Sonic looked at his watch, making an excuse to leave. Much as he loved Tails like a brother, there were some things that Sonic was not comfortable talking about. "I need to get going. I'll see you too soon." Sonic left, his mind strangely drifting towards Amy, causing him to feel a bit... empty. He ran all night, trying to figure out what was wrong, but in the end, ended up up not coming up with an answer. He returned home, actually exhausted, and passed out on his bed.

**So please R&R! I'm sorry that the Chapters are a little out of order, but that's what happens sometimes. Keep your reviews a-comin'!**


	3. Dreams and New Romance

**So I update the chapter order because I had left a HUGE gap. So chapter two is now Chapter 3. Chapter two is the new chapter and empties out a bit of extra air. I also updated some of the grammar and spelling. So please R&R! Also, this will be my last update for a few weeks so PLEASE enjoy it.**

**Chapter 3**

_Sonic returned home around four the next morning, trying to find out what he felt was missing from his life. "I suppose I must just be tired," he said. He plopped onto his bed and quickly fell asleep._

_Sonic dreamed he was running in front of Amy, who was running after him. "Sonic! Wait up!" she shouted to him. He obeyed her plea and slowed down for her to catch up him and to catch her breathe._

_"You know I'm much slower than you," she said, panting. Sonic smiled at her. She caught her breath and stood up. "So you needed to run me so far, why?"_

_"I wanted to be alone with you, Amy." Sonic turned from her. "I know what I did to hurt you and I know how awful I was to you four years ago, and I'm glad we could get past that..."_

_"What are you saying Sonic?" Amy said, walking around so he would face her._

_"This..." he said, pulling her into an embarce and kissing her passionately._

**RING!!**

Sonic's eyes flew open and he pressed snooze on his alarm clock. He felt as though Amy still had her arms around him.

"What was that all about?" he said to himself. There was no way that he could love Amy after all these years. But, was it just possible?

Sonic slapped himself. "Dont think that, there's no way it's possible!" he told himself sternly. "After all, I was the one who told her we had no chance of becoming an item."

_But what if?_ he thought fighting with himself. _Explain the dream!_ He couldn't come up with an explanation. He reasoned though it was brought on by fatigue of staying up until four o'clock in the morning. Sonic looked at his clock which read 8 o'clock. "Crap! Tails' high school graduation!" He got up, showered, and ran to the school.

Tails, though only 12, was graduating from high school that day. Sonic smiled to himself. Tails had always been the genius of the group. Sonic had just graduated the previous year. He raced to the high school and ran into Amy.

"Hey Sonic! Are you running late too?" she said, brushing her hair (which was messed up from Sonic running by her). She smiled at Sonic. _Those perfect teeth and that beautiful smile... Wait what?_ Sonic thought.

"Uh, yeah. Need a lift there?" he asked, holding his arms out. He picked her up and ran her to the high school.

"So, what's new with you Amy," he asked, trying to talk and pay attention at the same time.

"Oh not much. I've just been hanging out with a friend of mine."

"Is he another chaser?" he asked jokingly. Amy smiled.

"And you would care why?" she asked, laughing. Sonic blushed a little bit.

"Oh, no reason. I just don't want you to be hurt again..."

"Even though YOU were the one who hurt me in the first place, Sonic," she said darkly, her eyes having a red hue for a second. Sonic laughed nervously.

"Uh, yeah... I'm sorry for bringing it up..." He cleared his throat. "Well, I'm happy for you," he said through semi-clenched teeth. They finally reached the school where Sonic set Amy into a chair next to him. Amy looked to her left and saw Tails smiling and waving at them.

Sonic and Amy waved back at him. "Boy, he's matured so much over the past few years." Amy said as the music started. Sonic nodded, looking at Tails, or so it appeared. He was really looking at Amy.

_Wow,_ he thought, _You are_ _such a beautiful girl, Amy_... _Wait, what am I thinking?!_ Sonic restarted his internal war which continued until the ceremony was over. They all went to Tails' house. After a few hours of celebrating, Amy asked Sonic to go outside with him. He followed her and waited for her to speak.

"Sonic, I was wondering if you could go with me tomorrow to meet Dexter. My boyfriend," she added at his puzzled look. "I just want to know if you think he's good enough for me and I respect your opinion the most."

"Of course I will. I'll be there whenever you need me." She hugged him which caused his heart to nearly fail. He wrapped his arms around her. "You're like my sister Amy." _Though I wish we could be so much more..._ "I'll make sure he's worthy of my seal of approval," he said. She pulled back and smiled at him.

"Well, I'm gonna go home. 'Night Sonic. See you tomorrow." And with that, she left him alone with his mind.

_Don't think he'll pass though. He'll have a tough time, Ames_, he thought, making a smirk spread across his face. With that happy thought, he bade Tails goodnight and went home, dreaming about him and Amy, happily together.


	4. Meetings

**So sorry my updates seem to be random, but I have been trying to update whenever I get the chance. So please enjoy chapter four of Too Late. Sorry if the story seems a bit slow right now, but I assure you all it picks up later.**

**Chapter 4**

Sonic went out early the next morning, running through the city about 30 times followed by a quick visit to the local flower shop. He bought a bouquet of red roses for Amy and a bit of plant food. He ran to Amy's house, knocking swiftly on her front door and slicking his quills back. He attempted to look somewhat alert: last night had been a bit restless, as dream of Amy kept cropping up in his mind. "Coming!" he heard Amy call through the door. Sonic smiled to himself; of course, Amy would wait until the very last minute to get ready. She pulled the door open after a bit, and beamed when she saw Sonic.

"Hey, you. What are you doing here so early?" she asked, panting slightly. Sonic looked at his watch.

"Amy, I'm right on time see?" he said, pulling out his watch. Amy moaned.

"Oh crap... well, come on in then." He followed her, roses hidden behind his back.

"By the way, Ames, I bought you some roses In thought you might like them," he proclaimed, holding them out to her.

"Sonic, you didn't have to do that!" Sonic noticed, however, that there "happened" to be an empty vase on the dining room table. Amy grabbed them, poured the plant food in, and set the flowers in the vase. "They're beautiful. Thank you." She said hugging him.

_Nowhere near as beautiful as you, though, _Sonic thought, not even bothering to contradict himself anymore. "So, what did I interrupt?" Sonic said, grabbing a chair and sitting down at the dining room table.

"Well, I just ordered some pizza for lunch and I was about to take a quick shower." Amy placed three plates and as many large glasses on the table.

"Amy, do what you need to do. I'll handle everything else, alright?" Amy nodded and headed into the bathroom. Sonic sat on the couch once he had finished helping Amy. He turned the TV to MNN, the planetary news network. They had been reporting the history of all the attacks by Eggman that Sonic had been able to stop.

The news made Sonic realize how much the previous years had changed him. It was strange that he no longer had to constantly stop anyone from trying to take over the world every five minutes. A nice change, just strange. Sonic started napping on the couch as the sound of water hitting linoleum started up. He listened, thinking about what this "Dexter" figure would be like. His first thought was of Scourge, but he was sure he would be instantly recognizable by anyone.

The splashing in the bathroom stopped and the sound of a faucet turning, followed by a relieved sigh coming from Amy. She got dressed quickly and walked out with a towel wrapped around her head. Sonic smirked at her.

"So, you still stick with the "constantly wear the same style outfit everyday" routine?" Amy smiled, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I do. At least I wear clothes, unlike you used to."

"Hey, I do now. I'm always wearing a shirt and pants."

"Nowadays." Amy heard the doorbell ring and left to answer it. A delievery boy handed the pizzas to her, and she handed hime twenty dollars. Amy set them on the table. "I hope you like pepperoni and sausage!" she called to him from the kitchen.

"You know it, Ames!" Sonic stood up from the couch and went to help Amy dish out the food on each plate. He put two pieces on his own plate and, when getting a thrid, accidentally grabbed Amy's hand. He quickly pulled his hand back, as though Amy had electrocuted him.

"Sorry," he muttered, blushing slightly.

"It's fine," Amy replied, grabbing the piece for him. Sonic, not paying attention, grabbed an entire box's worth of pizza. Amy laughed. "Well, I guess the plates are classier." The door opened at that moment to reveal a green hedgehog with colbalt eyes and two white undershirts. Sonic's impression of Dexter was much like what he had thought. He gave Amy a quick kiss, causing Sonic to have a sudden urge to rip him limb from limb.

Dexter introduced himself, giving his full history from birth to his first date with Amy. They decided to watch a movie. Sonic sat in a chair away from the couple, keeping himself from killing Dexter with his bare hands. They smiled at each other, making out through most of the film. About an hour and a half through the movie, Sonic had enough. He bade the two good-bye, and walked downstairs. Amy decided to walk downstiars with him.

"So, what did you think of him?" Amy said earnestly. Sonic didn't want to hurt her feelings and told her what he knew she wanted to hear.

"He seems wonderful, Amy. Will you promise me that you'll be careful around him, though? There's something fishy about him." Amy rolled his eyes.

"I promise that I won't let him hug me to death." Amy laughed as the look of annoyance on Sonic's face. "I'm kidding, hon, I'll keep an eye on him if it makes you feel better." Sonic hugged her (causing his heart to nearly fail again) and ran home, dreaming again of him and Amy enidng up together.

**So, this is the end of chapter four. I hope you all enjoy it! Please review!**


	5. Thoughts

**I am SOOOOOOO sorry. I've been with my dad ALL summer, so I had NO chances to update! But I'm still alive! And I'm glad to FINALLY update my stories, and not just make filler one shots! So, please enjoy this new chapter! And please note, that I have NOTHING against gays and bisexuals in case anyone finds offense from a small side-comment made. I believe that love is love, no matter who it's between, hetero or otherwise and unlike my screwed up family, I'm not a homophobe. Far from it... So, NO FLAMES AND NO POLITICAL DEBATES. If you wanna talk politics, go somewhere else.**

**Chapter 5**

Sonic's visits to Amy's apartment were now constantly marred by the presense of Dexter. On the grateful occasions he wasn't, much to Sonic's joy, the two were able to talk freely, watch movies, and sit close enough to make Sonic's heart pound a mile a minute, and joke like they used to.

"Sonic," Amy laughed one Dexter free evening, "I'm not going to answer that question!"

"Oh, come on, it's a simple enough question, Ames. I just wanna know if he has," Sonic pressed. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Of course we've told each other that we love one another. Why wouldn't we?" Sonic shrugged.

"Was he passionate when he said it, or was it just an, 'Love ya!' sort of I love you's?"

"A bit of both. The first time was passionate, but now it's normally just the latter and why do you care?" Amy asked. Sonic, looked away, feeling his cheeks warm up a bit. As much as he loathed giving away Amy to someone he could kill at the moment, he at least wanted to make sure that she was happy.

"I'm just looking out for you..." he said a little quietly. "And speaking of which, has he actually shown you what his chest looks like?" Amy stared and laughed.

"That is the most awkward thing you have ever asked me. Since when did you been gay?" Sonic shook his head vigorously.

"I'm not interested in him, I just want to make sure he's who he says he is. I still say he looks too much like Scourge. He even has the same fashion sense, albeit he doesn't have the sharp teeth, but dental implants nowadays ar--"

"SONIC. STOP. He's not Scourge. And I'm a big girl," she said, winking. "Let me make my own decisions." Sonic sighed, and heard his phone vibrate against his house keys. A reminder went off reminding him to go to bed early to wake up for the pickup of his new phone. "Hey, I'll be back tomorrow, alright Ames?" She nodded and hugged him good-bye before he left.

Sonic walked home slowly that day. Much as he loved running and it helped him clear his mind, he needed the extra time it offered to clear his mind. Amy was dating someone who he inexplicably loathed, JUST because he was with Amy. There was something that seemed dark, sinister about him. Maybe Amy was right, the appearance was just coincidental, the personalities after all were polar opposites. However, Sonic couldn't help but remember the few times Scourge had impersonated him before his transformation to his current state. His thoughts turned towards Amy. What if he ended up asking her to marry him, and she said "yes"? The thought shot through his body like a shard of ice. He couldn't stand the idea, but he knew should would no longer consent to be his bride. He had, reflecting angrily, ruined his own chances of them having their own happily ever after. Sonic knew that it would be likely that he would give Amy away to someone he didn't know, but he wanted to know that she would be in a love-filled marriage, not afraid to come home, fear coursing through her like venom because of an abusive husband.

Sonic remembered the only time he had ever approved Amy's relationship was when she had dated Shadow for a few months. He had always hoped that if he was giving her away, it'd be to someone she'd be happy with, and Shadow made her feel complete, as she had put it. But when they fell apart due to lies of unfaithfullness on both sides, the relationship had fallen apart. Sonic had prayed that they would stay together, but one thing led to another. He arrived at his house and allowed his mind to continue it long conflict well into the night before he entered the realm of dreams, where the Amy there would wait with and open heart.

**Sorry it's short. The actual chapter was longer, but combined it seemed too long. =/ So, please read and review. And I'm sorry if I offened ANYONE, but no flames and NO POLITICAL DEBATES!. Reviews are welcome!**


	6. Turning Tables

**I'm am SO sorry it's been another decade of waiting, but I'm in four honors classes, so school has become very hectic. I'm deciding to update today because I am sick at home with the flu all week, and it might be H1N1... Yeah, I know. But I'm still alive thankfully. So here is chapter 6 (technically still chapter 4 in my notebook, but whatever!) Thanks to Rachel-1994, RaeRaetheHedgehog, and ksonic for the nice reviews! Thanks, guys! Keep 'em coming!**

**Chapter 6**

True to his word, Sonic came back over the next day, and with breakfast for the two of them. Amy had just woken up, smiling groggily as he entered her apartment. Her current outfit consisted of a plain blue v neck with black sweat pants, her headband probably lying around somewhere. "'Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Sonic said, feeling himself blush. _YOU IDIOT! WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY THAT?! _he yelled in his head. She smiled tiredly and waved at him, yawning and stretching. He smiled back quickly and took out the food he had brought for themselves.

"Oh, Sonic," she said, grabbing a breakfast burrito and and a hash brown, "I hope you don't mind, but I invited Dex over for breakfast."

Sonic grinded his teeth, turning away from Amy. "There's only enough for the two of us."

"Don't worry. I think he said he's going to eat at the diner." Sonic turned back at her and gave her a small, somewhat sad smile. "Sonic, what's wrong?" she ask, seeing the look on his face.

"I just... I wanna make sure you're happy. He... Has he... you know... pro-proposed...?" he said. Amy looked down, blushing and smiling, and held up her ring hand. A small gold band with the smallest of diamonds set right in the middle was on it. His worst fear was finally confirmed; he was going to have to give Amy, his Amy, away to someone he barely knew. He was crushed.

The doorbell rang, causing Sonic to jump a little and escape his thought process. There stood Dexter with his unzipped jacket showing two large gashes along his stomach and chest. Sonic felt the room temperature increase by a thousand degrees. He was surprised they weren't all on fire. Amy, looking away, didn't turn around until Dexter's jacket was fully zipped up. She ran over and kissed him when she saw him, causing Sonic's blood to reach its boiling point. Scourge stood there, smiling at them. Sonic didn't return it, staring daggers at him. Amy looked at Scourge and mumbled something about leaving her iPod in the car before leaving. The boys sat down and stared at each other over the coffee table in the living room.

"So, 'Dexter', what do you think of Amy?"

"Well," he started out, smirking, "she ain't the sharpest tool in the shed, but damn is she b-e-a-utif--" Sonic lunged at him, pinning him down by his arms. "Woah, dude! What the hell's the matter with you?!" he snapped.

"Don't talk about her like that, Scourge," he said viciously.

"'Scourge'? Who's that?!" he said, but his eyes gave away that he knew the truth. Sonic slammed his head on the tile floor.

"You know full well who that is!" Sonic shouted into his face. He slammed "Dexter's" head against the tile again, causing him to bleed slightly.

"Dude, quit it! I'll get brain damage!"

"You already HAVE brain damage if you think you can mess with her! Let me guess, Eggman's in on this too, right?!" Sonic punched him. "I dunno what you two have planned, but let me tell you something: while I'm alive, no plan of yours or the doc's is ever going to work!" "Dexter" punched Sonic in the stomach, but had no effect on him. Sonic was enraged.

"Listen idiot!" "Dexter" yelled. "There's several things wrong with that plan of yours: Number one, Amy's in love with me, so anything you do to me will only push her further away from you. Number two, you're pretty much powerless without the Chaos Emeralds, and I doubt you'll be able to find them anytime soon..." he opened his mouth to continue, but the door behind Sonic clicked open and Amy, after seeing the situation they were in, stared, horrified. "Dexter" smirked at Sonic, whispering, "Bingo..."

"What's going on...?" Amy said, shocked.

"Amy! Thank god you're back! Sonic went insane and started attacking me and made me bleed!" he cried out innocently. Amy stared at Sonic.

"Amy, before you say anything..."

"Is that true, Sonic...?" she asked, her voice strained. Sonic let go of him, knowing that one false move would lead to being attacked with a barage of hammers. He stood up slowly, his arms raised to avoid the explosion that was coming.

"Amy, he's just using..." Wrong move... Amy made a hammer appear and jumped Sonic, whacking his head about twenty times. Cries of "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" and "WHAT'S YOU'RE PROBLEM?!" filled the room for the next thirty minutes.

"Amy... Please let me explain..." Sonic whispered as her tirade came to an end.

"Absolutely not!" she yelled, standing in front of her "love", her arms out and shaking her head. It was just like she had to protect him so many years ago from Silver, as he remembered painfully. "Sonic, just get the hell out of my house before I become a murderer!" she screamed, pointing to the door. Sonic, knowing the battle was lost, walked out of the room and into the cold outside, ears flattened against his head in shame and depression. He walked to his house, no longer in the mood to run. He doubted he would ever be happy enough to ever run again. He opened the door to his house, shut it as he entered, lay his head on his pillow, and cried for the rest of the day, wishing he could help her see the truth. But for now it was quite plain...

He truly had lost her.

**Don't you just LOVE it when everything is so uplifting? So please review! Yeah, that button at the bottom of the page! Click it! NOW! Sorry it's still short, but I promise they will get longer eventually.**


	7. Confession

**So, FINALLY, here's the next chapter of Too Late! I AM SO SORRY! My boyfriend and I have been having some issues recently that really needed to be resolved ASAP. Anyways, hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

Sonic paced his apartment slowly the next day, sighing heavily. "What do I do..." he mumbled softly, looking at his feet. He looked at the clock and sighed again. "8 pm.... Hmm... Maybe..." he said, walking out his front door. He jumped up onto the roof of the apartment complex and bounced around, taking the quickest route he could to get to Amy's. He arrived seconds later, slicking back his quills and knocking on the door.

"Coming!" he heard her sweet, singsong voice call. He took a few deep breaths. He'd have to be extremely tactful to protect her this time; he couldn't just boldly rush in and tell her what to do. She opened the door a few seconds later, smiling until she recognized him. Her smile slowly slipped, replaced by a dark frown. "Oh... it's _you_... What do _you _want? I'm busy."

"Amy, please, just... give a few minutes to talk. Please? I promise, if you don't like what I say, I will walk away from here and never bother you ever again for the rest of my life." It was a desperate plea; she could see the sincerity in his eyes, sighed and opened the door.

"Hurry up. I have invites for a wedding to send out. And don't look too far into this... If it wasn't for the fact that you're my best friend, I wouldn't e giving you the benefit of the doubt," she grumbled as he walked in.

"Amy, I'm only trying to look out for you, you should know this by n--"

"Sonic..." she warned.

"I'm just saying, I wanna know that you'll be alright when you need to return home to the guy you love, no matter who it is. Well..." he paused. Should he say it? Well, he supposed, as far as Amy was concerned, he was already out of her life. What would this change?

"Well...?" she said sharply.

"W-well, I... I kinda... I think that I.... er..."

"Sonic, just say it!" she said earnestly, her voice losing a tad of its edge.

"Amy... I..." he took several breaths before whispering, "I... love you..." He instantly covered his mouth and blushed. He slammed his eyes shut. Being murdered from being torn limb from limb wouldn't hurt _too _much. He peeked through his eyelashes and saw the color slowly drain out of her face.

"Wh... What did you say, Sonic?" she whispered, afraid of what she might hear.

"Amy, I... I love you..." he said clearly, looking up. He took a step towards her, stretching out his arm to grab hers, but she pulled hers away, her jade orbs wide as the harvest moon, but looking at his chest. "I... Let me explain..."

"You... love me...?" she repeated, her voice strained, soft, confused. Her world came crashing around her ears as the words sank in. "After everything you told me... after our fight... you-you tell me you love me four years later?"

"Please, let me--" Amy looked up, tears in her eyes, her heart obviously breaking and on the verge of shattering.

"After all you put me through, you love me?!" she said, her voice no longer sounding like it belonged to her. It was dark, morbid. "It took you six years to finally tell me?!"

"I didn't know..."

"You didn't _know?! _You just _happened _to not know how you felt about me?! Sonic, do you have any idea what you did to me?! I couldn't leave my house for weeks without bursting into tears! If anyone so much as mentioned you in passing, even if it was about a sonic boom or something like that, I would have to leave, sobbing!" Tears were streaming down her face again as she said it.

"Amy, give me another ch--"

_"You want another chance?!?!" _she screamed as loudly as she could. _"I gave you more chances that anyone could ever count, Sonic! How DARE you have the audacisty to ask me for another chance after all that!"_

"Do you think it was easy to that to you?!"

"_Easy to do THAT?! You psycologically and emotionally destroyed me!"_

_"_Amy, I changed!" he said, raising his voice and tearing up as well. "Don't you get that?! I was stupid and immature, but I grew up! I want... no... I _need_ to you have you in my life!"

"Oh so you just _happened _to have a change of heart and suddenly expect me to drop everything to run into your arms?! Don't you get it?!" Tears were falling thick and fat down her cheeks.

"Please, I know you love me!" They were both crying now.

"_SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" _she screeched, summoning a hammer. "_JUST SHUT YOUR FUCKING, FILTHY, MAN-WHORE MOUTH, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! I WON'T BELIEVE ANYMORE OF YOUR LIES!"_

_"I'm not lying!"_

_"AND WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO PROVE IT, HM?!" _Sonic was silent, and then Amy ran at him, swinging her hammer straight into his face. His nose shattered, his eyes and lips were traumatized, and he continued sobbing. The physical part of his pain was nowhere near the emotional.

"Amy... please..." he sobbed, "I love you with all my heart...!"

"_GO! AND IF YOU EVER TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN, NO MATTER WHERE IT IS, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!" _They stood there staring at each other, sobbing and panting, Sonic bleeding. He took one last look and then ran, slamming the door behind him as his sobs echoed for a minute as he walked as slowly as he could to his apartment. Nothing would ever make him happy agian. He would never run for as long as he lived.

As he stopped on the way home, he stopped at the local convience store for three bottles of sleeping pills and, using a fake ID Shadow had given him as a joke, a twelve pack of beer. No one could tell how the night would end...


	8. Out of Time

**I'm so sorry! By the time I had almost finished the chapter... three times... IE kept quitting on me... I'm so sorry everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Sonic sat alone that night as the smell of alcohol slowly consumed his room. His sobs echoed throughout the small, one bedroom apartment, pictures of him with Amy were strewn amongst the empty cans, bent and otherwise damaged. Music played from his computer as he lamented. He screamed into his pillow and hiccuped slightly. His "great" plan had backfired, and now he was paying the price. "You... you idiot..." he slurred and sputtered as he sat up, cracking open the second to last of the twelve-pack he had purchased. _Amy would never love you... You're pathetic.... Worldwide hero...? Change the "h" to a "z"... then you'd be right... You're worthless..._ A dark voice tormented him, not his own. Nothing mattered anymore, though. The voice was right... _Just do the world a favor, Sonic. Kill yourself. No one will ever be sick enough to fall for _you _of all creatures. _The voice was right... He stood shakily and stumbled into bathroom across the hall. He stood over the sink and vomited a bit, wiping it on his sleeve. It wouldn't matter in a few minutes. Nothing would ever again.

He wrenched the medicine cabinet open and grabbed the bottle of sleeping pills. Fumbling with the top, he eventually opened it and poured twenty of the tiny saviors into his hand, slowly taking them as he consumed his last beer. Taking the last twenty in the bottle, he sluggishly moved into the living and stumbled, banging his head on the sharp edge of the coffee table. Warm, sticky blood slowly started to pour from the wound; but none of that mattered anymore. _I'm sorry, Amy... _he thought. _You'll never have to worry about me ever again... I love you... _He faded into black, his body rigid as stone, his heartbeat and breathing slowly receding. The computer still playing a slow, sad country song (one of the few he had) as he entered the dark abyss.

"And not seeing that loving you, is what I was trying to do..." was the last thing he heard.

* * *

Tails pounded on the door to Sonic's apartment, simultaneously trying to call him. No one could tell him where his friend was. Cream had said she'd seen him walking home, carrying a large box and a small white bottle, but that was the extent of her knowledge. Amy wasn't answering her phone for anyone it sounded like, so no point in trying her. He'd even tried Shadow, which again proved to be pointless. No one could tell him exactly where he was. And now, here he was, worrying away and uselessly banging on the door. Two conclusions came to his mind: either Sonic was asleep (which was unlikely: it was only nine pm!) or something horrible was happening, and he was in mortal danger. Tails was now deep in panic mode. He reached into his pocket and place mini-explosive on the hinges, and (walking a safe distance away) detonated them, blowing the door in and rushing through the entry. "Sonic! Where are you?!" he shouted. The place was a wreck: pictures were strewn all over the place, the couch seemed to be destroyed as if someone had slashed all the cushions and pillows, and something red was on the coffee table. Tails gasped as he realized what that red substance was and ran over. There seemed to be a trail that led to the other side of the black table, and Tails yelled in fear. "Sonic!"

He rolled Sonic over and immediately took in every horrifying detail: First, the gash in Sonic's forehead was no minor cut. Second, the overpowering stench of alcohol, a wreaking substance anyhow, overwhelmed him and caused him to gag. So, he was passed out. Third, the vomit stain on his shirt, another sign of excessive drinking. Tails was worried. He was sure that Sonic's blood alcohol content had to be at least a 1.3 if not higher. Fourth, and most dangerously, the white bottle and shattered glass that had contained the last of the final, fatal drink. Tails picked it up and read the label: Ambien. Sleeping pills. 40 count, now empty. Tails felt his eyes well up. He knew Sonic had absolutely no trouble sleeping; it was clear now what his intentions were.

Suicide.

Tails saw the empty box of beer and felt his stomach drop. A twelve-pack of the most alcoholic brand on the market was staring back and him, mockingly empty. He forced himself to focus on Sonic's vitals. His heart rate was faint, barely existant, maybe 12 beats per minute. His breathing was shallow, gasping, and hoarse. The depressent effects of the alcohol were overpowering the painkillers. In less than a minute, Sonic would be dead. He had to act.

Tails grabbed the communicator and patched through to Shadow, nearly sobbing. "Shadow! Get to Sonic's apartment! Please! He's hurt and needs to be taken to the hospital now and you're the only one who can get him there fast enough! Pl--!" A bright flash signified the arrival of said black hedgehog.

"What happened?" Shadow asked, looking at Sonic and bending over.

"Now isn't the time! Please, I'll explain later, just get him to safety!" Tails's eyes were welling up. He was again that eight-year-old who had to watch as one of his closest friends die. But he was smarter now. And circumstances were different. This time, he could save his friend.

"Very well. Tell me later, and tell everyone when we're at the hospital." Shadow placed a hand on Sonic's chest and teleported both of them away. Tails sat there and sobbed until he noticed the pool of vomit by where Sonic's head had previously been, causing him to gag and vomit. He grabbed one of the pictures before leaving and collapsed by another apartment, sobbing his eyes out. "Not Sonic... Please, god, let there be time..." he sobbed.

* * *

Amy sat alone that night, sniffing a bit. After all these years, Sonic had finally those words she so desperately had needed to hear once upon a time. But she could no longer accept them. _He said he was done with me. I won't take him back... I have Dexter. There's no way I can accept him. _She saw her phone go off, and she refused to answer. She didn't care who it was; she needed to be alone tonight. She drew a hot bath and let herself soak in the warm, bubbly water. Her mind wandered in the dark, groping at the endless possibilities that resided in her mind. She imagined herself with Sonic, just laughing and smiling as the sunset on the grassy hill where they used to have picnics together, and with Scourge, snuggling up at home and talkiing for hours. Both seemed appealing, but she went with Scourge still. The fear of another rejection gripped her tightly. She couldn't bear going through that again.

Amy opened her eyes and looked out at the navy-blue/black sky. Something tugged at her gently, she couldn't tell what. She seemed to feel as though there was something empty inside her: a candle waiting for the spark to ignite it, an empty riverbed waiting for the winter ice to break. Something. She stood up and emptied the tub, sighing. _Oh well. I'll figure it out soon enough. Any day will be better than this. Hopefully, this will all be a horrible dream. _It was never meant to be a dream that she would leave if that's what it was.

* * *

**So, read and review as always! Hope you all enjoyed it. I had to add a few filler chapters since the story seemed too short before, and the result is the arc of Sonic's slow slip into insanity. Hope you all continue to stick with me!**

**~Sonic128128 (Kevin)**


	9. Reunion

**NOTE TO EVERYONE: If you currently have me on author alert or this story on story alert, please know that the entire chapter is the same except for the Author's note and the accidental changing from third-person to first has been corrected. Other than that, everything is the same. Also, I deleted the Mario Kart 64: Grand Prix fan-fic, and Tales of a Teenage Romance because I don't wanna work on either one of those. I know it's been a year and a half since I started this fan-fic, but with juggling school, lack of internet, choir, seven honors courses, and the fact that I'm grounded a lot, I really have not been able to find the time (or have the ability) to work on it nearly as much as I'd love to. I'm really sorry, everyone, but _please _bear with me for now. I promise I will work on this more often this year if time allows. **

**I'm mainly concentrating on Too Late and Hate to Love You (WHICH YOU SHOULD ALL CHECK OUT) right now. I'm also considering doing a Harry Potter fan-fic (and it more than likely will be yaoi. I'm trying to broaden my horizons a bit. Hey, you don't have to read it if you hate it, and since I'm gay, it only makes sense. I guess. In a weird way. Whatever.) and possibly Sabrina, the Teenage Witch. (Hey, don't judge me! I don't judge you! And there's a lot of stuff I should. Lol.) I'm also changing the plot of this more so that way it's a bit of a prologue to "Hate to Love You". But more on that later! Off to the chapter!**

**Chapter 9**

Amy awoke to a cloudy, dark and dreary day. Rain was in the forecast, apparently. She stood up and stretched, turning on her cell phone for the first time in sixteen hours. "Huh... weird dreams..." she yawned, covering her mouth as she did so. Sonic had been in it... and Dexter as well... she had recognized them fighting. It was an interesting dream. But Dexter seemed... different... She shrugged. It was only a dream after all. Besides, anything she had involving magic and superstition had died when Sonic had fought with her. After all, those stupid Tarot cards kept predicting them getting married, facing trials together, and facing a great loss, but simultaniously a great triumph. _Sonic... _she thought to herself. _Why now of all times...?_

She jumped a bit: the loudest, most continuous buzz eminated from her bedside table. She looked down and saw her phone, practically exploding from the income of information. She looked at the Blackberry and did a double take. "234 texts?" she shouted. "147 calls and voice messages?" she shrieked. Something was wrong. Everyone knew she wouldn't respond after for anyone except Sonic and Cream, and she was only on speaking terms with the latter. She picked it up, slowly scanning through the essages. Each one seemed more dire than the last. Her stomach dropped as she got about halfway through: "Sonic tried to kill himself. Call NOW! ~Tails"

_Oh no... Sonic! _she thought, tearing up. "This is my fault... oh god..." She grabbed her coat, not caring her quills were scattered about and ran full tilt towards St. Maria's Hospital.

* * *

There was soft noise in the background. Nothing made sense; it was hazy, dark, foggy, almost like a dream. _Limbo? _an isolated thought came about. _This is what I get for killing myself..._ Sonic tried opening his mouth to say somthing, but he couldn't talk. In fact, his whole body refused to accept any signal to move. _Weird... So... this is... death? _More faint mumbling. Sonic finally started to gain awareness of his surroundings and groaned softly, feeling an immense, pulsing pain in his head.

"...o... on... ic... ... ear... me?" A soft voice was calling to him, vaguely familiar.

_Great... Tormented by hearing Amy's voice for eternity..._ he thought. _Although... I don't think that's Amy..._ He tried to ask who it was, but merely let out another meek groan.

"o...onic... Sonic...? Can you... ear me...?" the voice asked. It sounded to him much like a radio, trying to dial in on the correct frequency.

"...ails...?" he mumbled, his voice barely a whisper. He tried to open his eyes, but nothing would cooperate with him at all.

"Oh god... Sonic..." his friend sniffed, a squeezing sensation taking over his left hand. He was slowly coming to, his eyes fluttering slightly. The only thing that really made sense was the pain. After all, that amount of sleeping aids would cause anyone to feel pai-

_Wait a minute... Pain...? I thought once you died, pain went away, unless..._ Sonic's eyes slowly opened and he saw Tails crying, holding his hand. Well, at least, he _thought_ it was Tails. All he could see currently was a fuzzy, yellow-orange blob thing. He was slowly swimming into focus. He smiled weakly at Tails once he could finally see every detail in his young friend's face. "Hey, buddy..." he croaked, surprised at how weak his voice was.

"Oh thank god, you're alright..." Tails sighed in relief, barely holding back sobs. Sonic winced; he hadn't expected people to feel so bad about it. _Boy, that was selfish... Idiot..._ he thought vehemently at himself. "Sonic... What happened?" he heard him ask softly, his voice just audible. He sounded as though he'd been crying for a good several hours or so.

"I... I don't have any idea what you're talking about..." he said softly, feeling a stab of pain coursing through him. Tails gave him a hard look.

"Don't give me that, Sonic... I saw you passed out drunk, bleeding from you're head, and with an empty bottle of sleeping pills. I don't believe you! Why would you do something so selfish?" Tails had been wanting to say this for hours, almost rehearsing what he would say from what Sonic could tell. "I saw my big brother trying to kill himself! You were dying, Sonic! I had to blow your door of the damn hinges just to get some form of information, and the first thing I see is you killing yourself! Why? Why would you do something like this, you selfish prick?" His eyes were welling up again. "So, what, just because you're in pain for whatever reason it is, you decide to put that pain on the rest of us?"

"Tails..." he whispered again, but Tails stopped him.

"No, don't 'Tails' me! You know what you did, what you were trying to do! Don't give me that! Why did you do it?" Tails glared at him, chest heaving slightly. Sonic stared; he'd never seen him like that before. "Well?"

"I..." Sonic started, but stopped. Could he tell him...? After all, he was his best friend. "I... You wouldn't unde-"

"Sonic, I understand more than you will ever comprehend!" he fumed, still glaring.

"I... I know... it's just... Amy and I... we're having issues..." he said softly.

"So, you decide to kill yourself after one fight?"

"I... no... There's more to it than that... Tails... I think I like her..."

"So, you decide to kill yourself over it?" he repeated.

"I can't just go to her and expect to forgive me and treat me like se did four-and-a-half years ago!" Tails tilted his head before realization hit him.

"Oh... But... still, she might forgive you... but killing yourself isn't a way to do it." He sighed.

"Mr. Prower, sir, you need to leave now. The patient needs his rest and he has another visitor."

"Alright. Thank you." He turned to face Sonic and smiled slightly. "I'll be back tomorrow..."

"Yeah... See you, buddy..." Tails smiled and left, his tails swishing nervously as he walked out. Sonic sighed and threw his head back on his pillow. Okay, so it was a stupid idea to kill himself, he admitted it, but he was in an altered state of mind after all. He heard a knock at the door and looked up, suddenly shocked. Amy stood there, smiling sadly.

"Sonic... What the hell were you thinking?" she shouted, eyes welling up, her smile sliding down her face. "I didn't want you to kill yourself! I just wanted you to know that there's no chance for us to be together after we fought! What's wrong with you?"

"Amy, I... had been drinking..." he said, coming up with the first excuse he could think of. She raised an eyebrow, but didn't press the issue.

"I'm getting you into therapy."

"I don't need it..." he grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Well, apparently you do... look... Just... please, for me? I might consider inviting you to the wedding if you do. Okay?" she said softly. Sonic smiled a bit.

"I'll think about it." She rolled his eyes and kissed his forehead.

"Don't get any ideas about it. Just... promise me."

"I said yes, Amy. I'm gonna sleep." She smiled and walked out. Even if she told him not to look into it, he smiled a bit, feeling a little proud of himself. She was at least talking to him still.


	10. Therapy

**Woohoo! actually working on another chapter within a short amount of time! That's never happened before! It usually takes me two-three months before I can actually just sit down and write without being too distracted! Yay! So about the comment last chapter about this being more of a prologue to _Hate to Love You_: When I originally wrote _Too Late_ I originally had the character of Dexter dying at Sonic's hands. You'll understand why that's important later. Although if you don't already, no offense to you or anything... but you're kinda stupid. But that's ok. I still love you because you're sticking with me! Also, I know Doctor Quack is only a medical doctor in the comics, but who's to say he can't be multi-talented? :DDD Anyways, enjoy chapter 10!**

**Chapter 10**

"So, Sonic, tell me... what was going on in your life that night when you had taken the sleeping aids and the alcohol, knowing it would cause you to die?" Sonic was fulfilling Amy's wishes to see a psychiatrist, and it was thoroughly irking him. Just because of one stupid decision, everyone now thought that he was insane. It wasn't fair, but he supposed that if he could just grin and bear it, he'd be fine. Besides, every time he went it was an excuse to run to the other side of the country; that was always a plus. Sonic sighed and took a sip from the glass of water that was on the table by him.

"I don't really remember, to be honest..." he said softly, setting the glass down.

"Sonic, you're recovery is only going to pr-"

"Recovery? You don't honestly think I'm insane, do you, Doc?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Doctor Quack set down his clipboard and notepad, giving him a hard look.

"Sonic, I've watched you over the years... I know what kind of stress you're constantly under, what with fighting Eggman and everything. But you have to understand that you're friends are very concerned about your well-being. With the burden of the world constantly on your shoulders, I actually expected you to crack under the pressure years ago, especially after the Flames of Solaris-"

"That technically didn't happen, so don't bring it up!" Sonic snapped, wincing a bit as he remembered. That had been such a fiasco, he was glad that the timeline didn't technically have his friends' trip to Soleana in it.

"Why would that cause such a reaction from you, Sonic?" he asked, bringing up his clipboard and clicking his pen. Sonic internally growled at himself.

"You try being stabbed, and then talk to me."

"But, as you said yourself, it technically didn't happen. So, again, why have such a reaction?"

"That was the worst thing I've ever put my friends through, and I don't ever want to do it again. The only person I ever love-" but Sonic stopped himself, groaning as he said it.

"'The only person you ever loved'? You mean the prin-"

"NO!" he shouted. Sonic felt his heart pumping heavily. "She was... I dunno. She was only a friend; she read way too much into it. And... I never wanted her to kiss me, honestly. Besides, I was almost dead; I had absolutely no control over the situation. And I meant Amy..."

"Ms. Rose?" Sonic nodded. "But I thought after your fight four years ago, you two had clearly made it well known to the public that you were only going to remain friends. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I have no idea. I just feel differently about her now." And that was the honest truth: he really didn't know what had caused him to fall in love with her. He just knew that he loved her now.

"Well... that happens quite a lot. I know a friend of mine had made his intentions with this person he was seeing to merely be friends, they talked about it, but they eventually ended up falling in love after about six weeks..." he said, putting his notepad down again.

"But Doc, we're talking about someone I've been friends with since I was twelve... It's a different story." Sonic sighed.

"I think we'll end it at that for today Sonic... If you need to come back whenever, please feel free to make an appointment." Sonic jumped up, said a quick thanks, and ran out, rushing to Amy's apartment (stopping to buy a few roses and tulips for her) and knocked on her door. She opened it almost instantly and put a forced smile on her face. "I know what you're going to say, but I got you something!" he said, showing her the flowers. Amy smiled a little more and took them, bringing them inside and placing them on the table.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" she said, sitting on the table.

"I went to therapy, just like you asked last week, and I was hoping that you could invite me to your wedding." Amy raised an eyebrow. "You said you would!" She sighed and relented.

"I know, but if you do anything to ruin it, I will murder you in your sleep." She pulled an invitation out of her pocket and handed it to him, looking a little annoyed but taking a deep breath. "I know you like me, Sonic... but I want to make my own choice in the matter. And as for the resemblance to Scourge, I think you're just being paranoid. Look, just... please let me make my own choice. I think you're wrong about this one." She hugged him a bit, and he smiled, hugging her back. "I know you care, but you said yourself that it wouldn't happen. Maybe it's just not supposed to. And... who knows... with the divorce rate nowadays, maybe you will get your chance," she chuckled, trying to make a joke. Sonic was still hugging her and laughed as well. "Um... Sonic, you can let go of me now..." she said, trying to push him off.

"Oh, right, sorry..." he said, hurridly.

"It's okay." She smiled up at him as he let go. "You should go out and get fitted for a tux..."

"I still have one from my wedding to Sal," he said, smiling a bit. Amy laughed and opened the door, giving him the hint to go. "I'll see you soon, Amy." He leaned in to peck her cheek in a friendly manner, but he couldn't help but beam afterwards. She gave him an annoyed look, her face slowly gaining more color. "Bye!" he said, running out. He laughed as he started running around, happy he'd be able to see Amy again.


	11. Advice and Discoveries

**Three chapters in one week! Awesome! So, this will be my last update for this week, and I won't be able to update next week because I'll be gone in Yellowstone. I'm really sorry, but we've had this trip planned for some time... Ah well...**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed the past few chapters! Thanks, you guys! You're all awesome! :D I know it's been 18 months since I first started this story, and I am, so, so, so, so, so, so, SOOOO sorry that's it's taking me so long to get to the end of this! But if I can find the time, I will try to update more often from now on! I know I've promised before, but this time I mean it! Also, I've been thinking about doing a part two and maybe even a part three. Thoughts? Ideas? Comments? PLEASE tell me what you think in your review! I know people hardly read author's notes, but please? For me? ;D Anyways, on to chapter 11! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

"Oh, I dunno Cream... This dress is too long..." Amy said, staring at her reflection. She and Cream were currently shopping for wedding dresses and the young rabbit had picked one out that hugged her torso beautifully, went out a bit at her waist and below, but also trailed behind her about 10 feet. "It's too... I dunno... 1950's Disney cartoon movie..."

"But that's the point! You want a long, extravagant dress for you're wedding to the man of your dreams!" she replied, smiling. "You want to be the center of attention! It _is _your day after all." Amy frowned slightly, grabbing a stand-in bouquet and holding it in front of her.

"Still, I need to dance with Dex in this thing..."

"And that's only the veil, after all. It can be taken off, and it's _technically _optional," Cream pointed out. Amy smiled a bit.

"You're right. Besides, I really like the floral patterns on the bottom!" She paid for the dress and Cream flew it to her mother's house to make sure Dexter wouldn't see it before their wedding day before rushing back to the mall. "So, what should we do now? We've gotten the bouquet, catering, DJ, cake, the dress, the reception location..."

"Well, maybe we could just go to the food court and grab something to eat? It's almost two, and I haven't had breakfast..." the younger girl said, her stomach grumbling on cue. Amy nodded and they got two sub sandwiches from the food court along with some water. They sat towards the back by the doors where few people were for a quieter atmosphere.

"So, how're things with you and Tails?" Amy asked, taking a bite from her sub. Cream shrugged, drinking some of her water.

"I dunno if he's interested. He's so hard to read sometimes. I think it's something to do with... you know... Cosmo...?" she said, lowering her voice slightly.

"Really? But that was almost five years ago..." Amy mused. "Do you really think...?"

"Well, they really clicked when she was alive. But it's like you said, it's been almost five years. I just would've thought that he'd moved on by now..." Her face fell slightly. "I wish I didn't feel guilty about taking him away from her..." Amy placed a hand on hers.

"I'm sure she would've supported you two if she were here, hon; after all, the three of us were quite the group." Cream sighed.

"I dunno, Amy... I just don't get why he can't move past the past. Tails can't even talk to me for more than 5 minutes without his mind wandering... I just thought that, if you could move on from Sonic, he'd be able to fall in love with someone else. I don't want him to forget her, I just want him to realize that there're other girls..."

"Don't even bring up Sonic," Amy hissed dangerously. "And besides, Cream, you realize that he's probably still feeling some form of guilt: she died because he fired the cannon. And she was sweet to him until the end and they loved each other." Cream sighed again, taking a bite of her food. "People take different amounts of time dealing with the people they loved dying. Time will heal him eventually, but you just have to realize that it'll take anywhere from five minutes to twenty years and beyond. Besides, Cream," she added sweetly, "you're barely turning eleven."

"You were eight when you fell for S-" she started to point out, but Amy's expression silenced her immediately.

"Yes, and look how well that turned out. I can barely talk to him without wanting to murder him." She ripped her sandwich in half, imagining it was the blue hero, before taking a large bite out of it. Cream stared a bit. "I was young, but I found someone later on who treated me like I deserved, didn't forget dates, and is the sweetest boy in the world. Maybe Tails is just too stuck in the past. You need to move on if he's going to act like this for the rest of his life, but still be good friends." Cream mumbled something, trying to pass it off as choking, but Amy wasn't fooled. "Out with it. What did you say?"

"Hypocrite," the rabbit accused.

"'Scuse me?"

"You're too stuck in the past to consider the possibility that he might actually love you and he's changed. Amy, think about it! He nearly killed himself when you told him you never wanted to see him ever again."

"Why are you defending him?" she whispered furiously, starting to flair up.

"I don't really know..." Cream admitted. "I just have a feeling that you need to give him an actual chance this time."

"Cream, I gave him more than five million chances. Twinkle Park when Chaos was around, the time I ended up spending the day with Chris's Uncle Sam, every time I've ever told him I love him... He hasn't changed. He's still the same stubborn hedgehog who runs from commitment and will only love me so long as we don't have to get married."

"I think you're wrong this time," she said simply, shaking her head slightly but didn't press the issue any further.

* * *

Sonic strolled quietly through the city, barely paying attention to where he was walking. He knew that it was going to be a quiet week. Hell, every week was for the past three years or so. Eggman hadn't attacked nearly as much as he used to since Sonic had saved Amy the day of their fight. Sure, for a year or so there were a few isolated attacks, but nothing grand: no master plan, no evil gods, no mythology, no ancient texts, heck, not even a Chaos Emerald. At first they had all thought it was a bide for time, but ever since about a year ago, Sonic had started to think that his old enemy had finally given up, and was now starting to get bored. Sure, the lack of people being hurt was a nice change, but he wished that he could at least fight the doctor again. The fights were always fun and gave him an excuse to destroy something. The robots had always been quirky and fun to annihilate every few weeks. He smiled as he remembered all the fun times he had fighting against whatever weird machines the old doctor had come up with.

The blue hedgehog turned into a residential area and continued walking, reaching a house that had a weird red light emanating from it. Now that wasn't something he saw every day. He stopped and looked: it definitely wasn't your average standard lightbulbs that were creating this light. It seemed otherworldly, alien, misplaced. He poked his head through the window and growled instantly. He should've known; Dexter was sitting in the middle of what almost looked like a pentagram, floating with his legs crossed in the middle as symbols slowly started to etch themselves into his skin. Sonic quickly reached into his pocket, trying to pull out his cell phone before he was noticed so he could get evidence he was right. He finally found it and snapped a quick picture before racing off home, ready to do whatever it took to _finally _get Amy to see he was right. _I've finally got you, faker. You're done now! Just wait until your wedding!_ he thought, a smirk growing on his face.

* * *

**I know it was a very short chapter, but please review! I would really like critiques and reviews! Also, part 2 or part 3: would you read? Thanks for keeping with me! See you all in a week or so!**

**~Sonic128128**


	12. Plans

**Sorry, everyone! Back! :DD Yellowstone was awful. Anyways... Hoping you guys are enjoying! Thanks to all my fabulous reviewers! I'll try to get back to all of you individually if I haven't already. Sorry that it took so long, but my mom is very sick right now, I haven't had good computer access, and my lack of internet, phone, and boyfriend has made me go back to writing the story I'm trying to get published. So, anyways, please enjoy chapter 12~! Longest one by far... X_X -die from too much writing- Two thousand and nine words!**

**Chapter 12**

Amy unlocked the door to her apartment that night, arms full of groceries and a notepad with everything she had to take care of for the wedding. She stumbled in, losing an apple or two on the floor before setting them on the table. She picked them up and placed them with the rest of the produce before starting to place everything in the fridge. Once she finished, she walked over to the couch and sat down, picking up a romance novel she had borrowed from the library and tried to read it. Her mind, however, refused to be cooperative with her as it kept thinking about her day with Cream.

_You're too stuck in the past to consider the possibility that he might actually love you and he's changed. Amy, think about it! He nearly killed himself when you told him you never wanted to see him ever again, _she could hear the young rabbit saying over and over again. _I just have a feeling that you need to give him an actual chance this time. I think you're wrong. _Amy shook her head, trying to concentrate on the words in front of her. No, Cream wasn't right this time. Amy had every single right to be angry at Sonic and not believe his confession of love to her. After all, how many dates had he forgotten? How many times had he merely ran away? How many other girls did he fawn and drool over before he decided on staying with, who all broke his heart time after time, while she stood there throwing herself at his feet? She had every right to be angry with him! She'd all been screwed over as a young girl, and there was no doubt in her mind that it wouldn't change any time soon.

Alright, so maybe saying they should never see each other again was harsh, she admitted it, but it wasn't as though he hadn't hurt her before; in all fairness, he had started this whole feud years ago! _No, Amy don't, _she scolded herself. _You sound like a five-year-old. Just because you're a little defensive doesn't mean that everything is Sonic's fault... I suppose._

She set down her book and rubbed her eyes. The pink hedgehog knew she wouldn't be able to read anything while her mind was so preoccupied. She stood up and walked over to the kitchen, brewing herself some hot tea to help calm her mind. If only Sonic would make up his mind. If he had just given in years ago, none of this would've happened. But now she had another boy in tow; she couldn't just abandon him. Sure, he did say and do some questionable things, like wearing that damn jacket all the time (even during heat waves), but he was still a sweet, kind, caring guy who would always listen to her troubles and comfort her. He hadn't forgotten a single date, always picked her up on time, and was such a gentleman. It was like he was out of a dream, and not the dead nightmare Sonic had come from, but a living, breathing one that held her tightly and said that it loved her more than anyone in the world.

_Even if he thinks I'm being played for a fool, I know I'm right._

* * *

Sonic and Tails were spending Sunday together, the young fox getting his tuxedo fitted for Amy's wedding. He was currently getting his pants hemmed and was growing impatient: he hated being stabbed every five seconds by some woman who could hardly keep her hand steady. He turned to Sonic and groaned. "Is there anyway we could speed this up? I mean... Couldn't we just get Vanilla to do this?" The seamstress huffed in response and stabbed his leg with the needle, causing him to yelp loudly. Sonic chuckled at the display and looked up at Tails.

'If it'll make you feel better, I'm sure she'd be more than willing to help out." Tails sighed in relief and jumped down, pulled the tux off and walked out with it, placing it in a garment bag. "So, while we're here, wanna grab a chilli dog for old times' sake?" Tails smiled a bit.

"I'd like that," he said, altering course to Sir Charles's diner. They talked on the way, laughing and joking as they opened the door. It collided with a bell and made a soft ringing noise, causing the restaurant's owner to look up. He beamed as he recognized the duo.

"Hey there, boys! It's been ages since you two've come and visit! I was starting to think you'd forgotten about me!" Sir Charles said, pulling out two glasses of water from the fridge behind the counter.

"Hey Uncle Chuck!" they said in unison. They sat down by him and sipped a bit of the water.

"What can I get you fellas?" the oldest said, grabbing a cloth and wiping a third glass.

"The usual!" Sonic said, smiling. Charles smiled and turn to shout at the cook.

"Bunnie, we need two Sonic Specials, stat!" he called, pulling out a few sodas.

"Comin' righ' up!" Sonic tilted his head.

"How long has Bunnie been working with you, Uncle Chuck?" Last he had heard, she was still working with the Freedom Fighters as their fighting specialist and trainer.

"Right up until Sal went AWOL on everyone," the older said, putting the sodas by the newcomers.

"Wait, everyone?" He nodded. "I thought it was just me, Tails, and Amy..."

"Nope. Apparently, she told everyone to choose a side a few days after she'd kicked you out, and everyone chose your side. It was pretty nasty from what I've heard-"

"It _was_ nasty..." Bunnie said in her southern drawl, smiling sadly as she brought out food and placed it in front of the boys. "Nice to see you both. Eat up, now! Both of you look so thin!"

"You sound like Cream's mom..." Tails mumbled. The rabbit threw her head back and laughed.

"So, what became of the Freedom Fighters?" Sonic asked, getting back on topic. Bunnie sighed and smiled sadly.

"Gone, sugah... _Long _gone." Sonic looked down. "Hey, now, don' feel down, Sonic! It's not like it's you-" He rolled his eyes. "Okay, maybe i' is..." she corrected awkwardly, "but hey, without Eggman or any other crazy people tryin' to attack Knothole or... well... _anywhere_ on this little ol' planet, there wasn' a point to us stayin' together."

"But..."

"Our main reason for fightin' it out was to kick Eggman's round behind all over the place 'til he left us alone," she pressed on. "We've heard nothin' from him for over four dang years. Hon, if it weren' for you, we'd all still be in tha' base, lookin' over our shoulders like some paranoid ol' grammas!" She smiled. "Anyway, what's with this new ijit Amy's been totin' around all over the place? Is it true she's plannin' on marryin' this fella?" Sonic growled.

"Yes. And I loathe him with every fiber of my being." Bunnie laughed again.

"Jealous, sonny?" Charles said, joining in.

"No..." he lied, stabbing his chilli dog with a knife.

"I think tha' sausage begs to differ," she mused.

"Okay, maybe a bit... But- look, I know it sounds crazy, but... I think it's Scourge..." he said in a low whisper. Bunnie and Charles stared at him, raising eyebrows.

"And do you have any proof?" Sonic nodded and showed the three of them the photo he had taken outside of the house he had visited. Bunnie whistled.

"Tha' boy ain' righ', I tell you wha'..." Sonic nodded slowly. "How do we know you ain' lyin', sugah-hog? As much as I hate seein' Amy run off with some strangah who'll end up mistreatin' her, how do we know you didn't fool around with this ol' pictcha?"

"I was with him," Tails lied, taking a sip of soda. "I think this is serious. Look, Bunnie, Uncle Chuck... You two have to talk to Amy. Just... please put it into her head that she's making the biggest mistake of her lives, and..." he looked at Sonic before whispering in Bunnie's ear. Her eyes lit up at what he said and she beamed.

"I knew I was righ' abou' you two!" she said excitedly. Sonic flared up.

"What did you say...?" he asked in low, dangerous voice.

"The truth." The response was clear and simple. Bunnie relayed the message to Charles and he laughed.

"Fell for your number one fan, eh Sonic?" he chuckled. Sonic grabbed his chili dog and inhaled it, imagining it was all their heads being disolved by his stomach acid.

"I swear, Tails, I'll make you pay."

"Well, Sonic, do you want us to send her your way, or would you rather she end up with your second worst enemy?" Charles asked, taking his plate away. Sonic blushed.

"My way... but I don't want her to do it if she'll just end up thinking I manipulated her. Plus, you know... after our fight..."

"Say no mo' hun. We all know how she took it 'til Rouge helped her out. We'll talk to her, and kick Scourge back to his dank ol' planet. And... what's his name as the fake?"

"Dexter." The two nodded.

"Well, I gotta get goin'. Mo' orders soon. Nice to see you boys!" she said before walking back to the kitchen. Sonic smiled and walked out, Tails right behind him as he finished.

"Why did you lie?" Sonic demanded the moment the door closed behind him.

"Because, even you don't know how to use the wonderful tool that it computer-image editing. I trust you; shouldn't that be enough of a reason to lie for you?" The cobalt hedgehog nodded slowly. "I want him gone as much as you do. He's not right for Amy, and I can tell he's faking... Look... If I can somehow get Amy to get me and Cream to go on a double date with them, I'll try to get a quill from him, compare it to a DNA sample of yours, and then we'll know. If it matches yours exactly, then it's Scourge, and this situation just got a lot more serious. But if he's _not_... Sonic, I want you to let her make up her own mind if Dexter isn't Scourge..."

"But what if his exposure to the Master Emerald affect his genetics somehow?" he pointed out. "I mean... he's green with blue eyes instead of blue with green eyes..."

"My machines can get passed all that." Sonic smiled, only slightly.

"Thanks..."

"Of course! You're still my big brother." Sonic ruffled the fox's hair and ran home, glad he could finally get some definite answers.


	13. Truth

**Hey guys! I'm so grateful for all your reviews and alert additions! I haven't been on as much with school starting and Michael, my amazing and wonderful boyfriend of almost 8 months, starting college (and us trying to balance school and being with each other and being with friends. Dear God, it's a nightmare...) Anyways, chapter 13 is gonna be much like the more recent ones where style is a bit different. After all, I started this nearly 20 months ago, and my writing style has definitely changed since freshman year. I actually haven't told many people this, but I _actually _first wrote the prototype of this story on the Sonic X Forums under the title of "Together, Forever" in sixth grade about... oh god... five years ago? almost six! It's definitely changed since then, as Dexter had yet to exist, Sonic and Amy's fight never happened, they traveled to the future and met their children, they were kidnapped and held by Eggman for 15 years (a plot point I'm actually considering using for part 2 or 3. Probably not nearly as long.), and became the king and queen of New Knothole (POSSIBLY another plot I'm using since it does connect to another point in the later stories.). Anyways, enough about my writing style and how this story has changed over the years. Enjoy chapter 13, guys! It'll probably be the last one before the climax and epilogue. Don't worry: THERE'S A SEQUEL! And PLEASE REVIEW! I THRIVE ON FEEDBACK (so long as you aren't flaming because you're stupid).**

**Chapter 13**

Amy was walking hand-in-hand with Dexter about a week later, the day of the ceremony ever approaching. Currently the time frame was about a week from their wedding, taking place the following Sunday. "Amy... I dunno if I should meet you're little friend... um..."

"Tails," she finished, "and don't worry, honey; I'm sure he'll love you."

"As long as he doesn't freak out like Sonic did..." he mumbled to himself more than her. Amy sighed.

"He's seeing a therapist, Dex. You don't have anything to worry about."

"Somehow I don't think he'll change..." They turned the corner and entered a quaint diner, Amy immediately pointing out Cream and Tails. Introductions were brief and everyone ordered dinner.

"So, how did you two meet?" Cream asked after a few minutes.

"Dexter actually owns his own music store and I bought music for a church choir from him. We eventually and started talking, and... well, here we are two years later." Amy beamed at her date and kissed his cheek. He nodded, forcing a small smile. This set alarms going off in Tails's mind: whoever this mysterious stranger was, he wasn't in love with Amy. Any fool, not dazed by love, could see that.

"Fascinating," Tails said dryly. Really, the details didn't matter to him. He just wanted to get down to business and leave. To be honest, he didn't even want Cream there, but knew there'd be no other way Amy would agree for them to meet. If he could prove either story, whether it cleared Sonic or this jerk, he would be happy because life would finally resume for the friends.

"'Evenin' everyone," Bunnie said, walking over. She was wearing a bright blue apron and was carrying their drinks. Everyone replied happily and smiled. "And who's this mystery boy? Is this your lover boy?" Amy giggled and nodded, holding his arm. Bunnie forced a smile. "Pleasure's all mine, dahlin'." She served Amy, Tails and Cream their water and soda, and then "accidentally" spilled Dexter's all over him. "Oh mah stars! I'm so sorry, sugah!" she said, hastily drying him off and pulling out a small quill from the back of his head. She glanced quickly at Tails who gave the smallest of nods, not taking his attention off of Dexter. "Tell ya what, dahlin': Meal's on the house!" she said, handing him a few towels.

"That'd be great," he said sarcastically. "That'll totally make up for the $200 leather jacket you just ruined..."

"Dex, she didn't mean to..." Amy started.

"Whatever, I'm leaving... I'll... I'll see you tomorrow, Amy." And with that, he stood up and left. Amy looked at Bunnie scathingly, her eyes burning into the rabbit.

"Wha'?"

"You know full well what..." Amy said standing up, walking out behind Dexter. She got about twenty feet out of the restaurant before Bunnie grabbed her, her arm extended to make up for the distance.

"Amy wait!"

"Bunnie, let go of me!" she shouted, summoning one of her hammers.

"Hun, listen to me: I can tell that boy ain' righ' for ya. Listen to a girl who's been 'round thar and back with her own share of boy problems. Sweethear', you gotta just find the right boy..." She walked closer, her arm length slowly coming back to normal as she did. "Amy, 'Toine and I had a few bumps in the road, but look a' us now. We're married with a baby on the way." Amy stopped trying to break away.

"Wait... You're...?"

"Three weeks pregnan', yeah," she whispered, smiling and nodding. Clouds gathered and thunder sounded in the distance. Amy stared. "I know you and Sonic have had your problems, but... maybe you should just put the past behin' you two." She stopped: the hedgehog hadn't expect this. "Are you a hundred an' ten percent sure you wanna marry Dexter?"

The girl wanted to say yes, with every fiber of her being, but her tongue wasn't cooperating. Nothing she tried would let her. Bunnie sighed and released her. "I'll see you at your weddin', darlin'. Jus'... Please think 'bout wha' I said..." And with that she was gone. Amy stood there alone, clouds collecting still and rain fall, but she didn't care. She turned to face the sky, feeling every drop pound against her face.

_Am I right...?_

_

* * *

_

"And now, we'll finally know..." Tails muttered three days later. Sonic was over by the machine Tails had used and set up. He printed out the data from his computer and examined it.

"Well?" Sonic asked, standing over him in an instant.

"... It's... It's a 100% match. There isn't even a slight change in any increment of DNA. It's Scourge. Things just got more serious..." Sonic flushed.

"I'm going to kill him!" he shouted. The blue hedgehog stood up and tried to leave but Tails grabbed him.

"Sonic, I know it's not like you, but... I think you should wait. If you go in all gung-hp about everything, you could end up hurting yourself and Amy more than anyone." Sonic hated to admit it, but Tails, as usual, was right.

"Fine..." he relented a few minutes later. "we'll wait until their wedding."


	14. Reveal

**Hey guys! I'm so grateful for all your reviews (excluding the douche known as Lord Kelvin. No one forced you to read this, so don't flame if you don't enjoy it. It's a fairly simple concept that people with lower IQs than yours of about 70 can grasp). Anyways, this'll be the last chapter and the epilogue is also included, which means I can finally end this story so I can start the sequel! :D Chapter 14, coming up! Also, PLEASE go on my page and answer some poll questions! Thanks guys! I love feedback!**

**Chapter 14**

The late Sunday afternoon was cloudy and darkening fast as it progressed. Amy was pacing in a room near the back of the local church, simultaneously making sure that everything on her was perfect. "Ok... so there's something old," her old pink hair band from her youth, "something new," a necklace she'd bought for herself the other day, "something borrowed," a small set of hair clips from Cream, "and..."

"Something blue?" a small voice said behind her. She wheeled around and saw Sonic in the doorway, looking spiffy in his tuxedo, a blue rose in his hand that matched. He placed it in the center of her bouquet and looked at her.

"What are you doing back here, Sonic?" she asked, sounding a little tired. "If you're trying to stop me..."

"I'm not." Amy stopped and looked up at him. Was this for real? "I just... Amy, I wanna know that you're alright and... if he makes you happy, then... I guess I don't have much voice in the matter, huh?" he asked, laughing slightly.

"Sonic-"

"I love you, Amy Rose. I'm not denying it anymore. But... if being with another man what's going to make you happy..." He forced a small smile. "That's all I want. If he ever hurts you or need to talk to someone, you know where to find me." He started to walk out, turning his back to her, but Amy grabbed his wrist.

"Aren't you staying for the wedding?" she asked, looking at him uncertainly.

"Oh, I don't wanna ruin your big day. I'd just be a reminder of past mistakes." He tried to pull away but she refused to let go.

"Sonic whether or not I love you... You're still my best friend, and I want you here," she said, feeling her eyes well up.

"Amy..."

"Please stay."

"You know I can't."

"Then... give me something so I know you care about me..." Sonic smiled weakly and planted a small gently kiss on her lips.

"I'll always be there for you." And with that he walked away. Rain started to drizzle outside, and sat down, feeling herself lose control of her emotions. That kiss had sparked something in her that had lain dormant for the better part of 5 years, unlocking chests and troves of feelings that she thought she'd extinguished years ago. _I still love Sonic... _she thought, the words foreign to her.

"I'm making the biggest mistake of my life...!" she cried into her hands.

* * *

"That's it?" Tails shouted in Sonic's ear. He'd been listening in to see how Amy would take the news about Scourge and was in disbelief. "She's marrying your worst enemy, and you're going to let her go through with it? That's so-"

"I'm fully aware of what I've done, Tails. Has it crossed your mind that I know more about girls than you do?" Tails bristled up.

"Fine. When she's dead, don't say I didn't warn you." And he hung up with that. Sonic stopped in the church lobby and heard a sob. His ears perked up, straining to hear and pick up on what was going on.

"Did you hear...?"

"I think she's not going to..."

"Such a shame..."

"... such a hottie, too..." Whispers carried over to him and he slowly walked back to the room. Cream, Bunnie, and Mina were standing by the door, talking in hushed voices.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked, trying to look past them to see inside the room.

"Amy's not going to go through with it," Cream said.

"What? Why?" he demanded.

"Well..." She suddenly looked uncomfortable. "The rumor is... because of you..." His heart stopped. Pushing past the girls, he went to knock on the door (which had shut in the past few minutes where he could hear yelling and sobbing). He pressed his ear to the door and felt his pulse quicken instantly: Scourge was in there.

"What do you mean, 'you're having second thoughts'? Dating you for two whole years isn't enough?" Something sounded like it was snapping, possibly a flower stem (or several).

"Dex, I just don't think we're right for each other any more... You're not the person I met who loves me no matter what..." Her voice was hoarse from crying.

"Like hell I'm not!"

"Dexter please..."

"Get your hands off me, you whore!" he shouted. "You still love him don't you? DON'T YOU?"

"Sonic has nothing t-" SMACK! One quick gasp. No more sobs.

"You... you hit me!"

"There's more if you don't marry me!" Sonic kicked the door in, panting like he had just gotten out of a fight. Amy was on the ground, paralyzed in a state of fear and hysterics. Scourge was standing over her, panting almost as heavily as Sonic, his face wild.

"What the hell are you doing?" he shouted, turning to Scourge.

"Taking my bride! We're getting married, and then you'll never see her again!" He made to grab for her quills, but Sonic was too fast for him: he ran as Scourge with all his might and punched him through the glass window. Amy screamed a bit and hid behind Sonic.

"Amy, I want you to leave."

"But... I can help!" she said softly.

"Listen to me: go!" Amy opened her mouth to protest, but saw Scourge charging for them. She jumped, snapped midair to summon another hammer, landed gracefuly in front of Sonic, and hit her former love across the face. "Fore!" she shouted as he flew back a good hundred yards into the nearby forest. Sonic took off his tuxedo jacket and threw it on the ground. "Tails, I need you to get everyone to safety. Scourge is attacking," he shouted, hoping the fox would hear him.

"Roger, Sonic. Need help with the fight?" He looked at Amy and smiled.

"No, we can take him." Sonic grabbed her hand, smiling a bit. "You sure you can fight in that dress?"

"Worry about yourself," she said, and with that, they were running together at Scourge. Sonic looked at her, expecting to see her flying in the air behind him but instead, to his surprise, found her running at his side with ease. They stopped a few yards from him and both got into a fighting stance. Scourge slowly got off the ground, brushing the dirt off of his outfit and pulling off everything that was torn, leaving only his leather jacket, unzipped. Amy stared at the scar on his chest that, while faded, proved Sonic was right. "I'm so sorry... I should've believed you..."

"Yes, stupid girl, you should've," Scourge interjected, putting on his sunglasses and smiling wickedly, revealing the sharpened teeth. Sonic raised his fists.

"Good. Now I can beat the crap out of you and not worry whether or not Amy will hate me." And with that, they charged at him, each landing several blows to his face and stomach. "I hate you with every fiber of my being, Scourge. I swear I'll make you pay." He dodged a few punch and hit him with a spin dash, instantly sharpening his quills enough to cut through their enemy. Scourge fell to the ground, bleeding a bit, and Amy hit him with her hammer a few more times.

"You lied to me!", a broken nose; "You hurt me!", he was coughing up blood; "And you hurt Sonic!", she slammed his head into the ground, and his jaw shattered. Sonic stared, wide-eyed. Amy got down on his level and spat in his face before walking back to the church, leaving them alone.

"And what're... you... gonna do...?" he coughed, wincing.

"I'm sending you home... They'll do much worse to you than we will." And with that, he pulled out a small laser gun and shot it at his enemy, causing him to disappear slowly.

"Good riddance..."

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Sonic...?" Amy asked as she opened the door to his apartment. It had been a month after Scourge's sudden leave. Amy had merely said that they had realized they were too different and he'd left without a trace. Sonic had felt no need to add on to that statement. He figured he should let people take their own interpretations, whether they be correct or totally wrong.

Since then, the two had been talking much like they had before, but nothing had been mentioned about them starting a relationship. Amy, however, decided it was time to change that. Sonic was sitting in the window, humming to himself as he looked out over the city. "Sonic?" she repeated, smiling a bit. He turned and smiled as he noticed her, jumping onto the ground and walking over to her.

"Hiya, Amy!" he said, softly kissing her cheek. They both blushed slightly and sat down on the couch at Sonic's offering.

"So..." she said.

"So..." came the reply. They sat in an awkward silence. "Amy listen..."

"I'm sorry..."

"What?" He hadn't expected that.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you about Scourge. I just didn't want to believe that I could be wrong about yet another boy and... I dunno. Maybe it was just me being proud, but... After what happened..."

"I never should've shot you down." It was Amy's turn to be confused. "Look, truth be told... I did have a crush on you. A small one. But you were always attacking me and fawning over me... I just couldn't handle it. And I went off the deep end. And I was wrong. I never meant to hurt you, Amy, not like that." They sat in silence. "Can... can we just start over? Pretend it never happened and... pick up where we left off without all of the tackling?" Amy giggled a bit.

"I... I'd love that." Sonic smiled and held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Sonic. I really like you and I wanna ask you to dinner Friday evening." The both smiled.

"Hi, Sonic. I'm Amy, and I'd love to be your date Friday evening as long as you don't forget it like the other several hundred you've forgotten."

"Hey!" Sonic smiled and folded his arms. She went to lean in and kissed his cheek before standing up.

"Text you later."

"Amy?"

"Yes, Sonic?" She was stopped at the door, her hand on the knob. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her before pulling her into a kiss. She was finally with him, and nothing, nothing, _not a thing_ would come between them again.

**END of TOO LATE**

**AN2: PHEW! FINALLY! Look around for part 2, called "Kiss Me with the Breeze". I'll explain the name in it. I hoped you all enjoyed it, and please feel free to review and share! Just because I finished doesn't mean I want this story to just disappear! :( So tell all other SonAmy shippers to read and review, and BE NICE. Thank you all for getting me to finally finish this! I promise I will definitely update more!**

**~Kevin**


End file.
